


Thoughts of You

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon and John think the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Thoughts of You  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** Mature(ish)  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Ronon and John think the same thing.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word wraith on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Ronon didn’t know what was wrong with him. They were surrounded by Wraith and all he could think about was getting John alone. His fingers digging into John’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he buried himself balls deep. A groan escaped him.

John couldn’t help but smile at the strangled sound that came from Ronon. He knew precisely what Ronon was thinking because he was thinking the exact same thing. He looked over his shoulder and gave Ronon a quick wink. “The faster they die...” 

Within minutes the Wraith were dead and they were running towards the gate.


End file.
